Shared instrumentation represents a institute-wide resource set up with modular locations to serve each of the CCSG Programs. Modular resources are housed in the Grace Cancer Drug Center (Therapeutics), Cell and Virus (Cancer Genetics and Mouse Molecular Genetics), and the Cancer Cell Center (Immunology). Mot of the equipment included within this resource is represented by those items common to most types of biomedical research. There are several objectives in maintaining shared instrumentation. Centralized support of this resource ensures continuous access to equipment commonly used by a variety of investigators conducting peer reviewed research and to allow access to those investigators applying for such support. Centralized equipment ensures maximum utilization and therefore cost efficiency of research dollars. Equipment included in the shared instrumentation resource is generally lumped together for service contract agreements. The inclusion of multiple pieces of equipment on the same service contract allow for discounted rates, stability of service contract agreements and minimization of disrupts due to equipment breakdown. Shared instrumentation also increases the availability of high-end equipment (e.g., ultracentrifuges, densitometers, imaging equipment) for which support by traditional individual investigator type funding (e.g., RO1 type support) is difficult to obtain. The shared instrumentation resource, in addition to allowing investigators to have access to a reliable facility for conducting a multitude of essential but conventional type studies, but also can allow investigators to take advantage of newly developed technology that requires equipment not generally supported by individual investigator awards.